Smurfs Fanon Wiki
Come see what's been smurfing on here! Welcome to the Smurfs Fanon Wiki People can make fan fictions of the Smurfs here -- even crossovers are accepted! It was created to promote the 2011 Smurfs movie. Your universe can be about anything. We already have several series going on: *''Expanded Animated Universe'' -- Esquilo30 (original creator) & Numbuh 404 (primary contributor) *''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf'' -- VicGeorge2K9 *''The Light and Dark Series'' -- Numbuh 404 *''HERO: The Guardian Smurf'' -- A Heroic Smurf *''Smurf Me Up'' -- Enriquearreguin777 *''Smurfs Abound'' -- Spongefan511 (creator) *''Sapphire Smurfette, The Magic Smurfette'' -- Jack.mac.334 *''Smurfing About'' -- Babysmurfrocks *''FRIZZY: The Miracle Smurfette'' -- Thefirst smurfette *''Smurfy Tales'' -- Codman600 *''Kate Smurfette Stories'' -- SmurfGirl10 *''Fun Smurf: Smurf Helper INC.'' -- Backyardiganslooker23 *''ESTHER: The Adventurous Smurfette'' -- Randomwords247 *''Smurf Problems Series'' -- LiliLC *''The Smurfs fan film series'' -- Muppetman12345 *''Jonas: Epiphany'' -- SmurfNotErroneous * Return of the Smurfs -- Carebearheart * Azrael Cinematic Universe -- XxDinoFlamerxx * ''Smurfs Hisham'' * The Smurfettes series -- OrangeStrawberries3 'Ideas for Fanfiction Stories' * Original stories featuring characters from the comic books, the cartoon show, the Sony Pictures live-action film series, or your own characters * Comic book or cartoon show episode adaptations featuring other characters, including your own * Adaptations of stories from other franchises * Franchise crossovers * Gender-flip stories * Alternate timeline stories * Fictional movies or video game ideas * Original songs, with music and/or lyrics * Smurf-related song parodies * Poetic works 'Rules of Conduct' Some ground rules to lay down for acceptable behavior on this wiki: #Please keep the material within PG-rated levels (no graphic sex or violence, no obscenities beyond "damn" or "hell"). This is based off a child-friendly franchise, so please be aware that children under 13 may be able to access your work. #Please DO NOT edit, add to, remove, or use other people's works without their permission, unless it's designated as Open to Community. #Please DO NOT harass other people on this wiki for whatever reason. It's okay if you don't like their work, as long as you don't use your dislike as an excuse for harassment. # Please DO NOT repost plot summaries from existing mainstream Smurfs media stories and claim them as your own stories. This is creative laziness and your work will be removed from this wiki. #Please DO NOT trace, repost, or replicate another person's images and post them on your page(s) without making a clearly-written statement linking back to the original artist's work. This is copyright infringement, punishable by Staff and Law! Failure to comply will result in warnings, page alterations, image removal, page deletion, and/or account blocking. #Please DO NOT post images that are smaller than 300 x 300 pixels unless they intend to be used as your user icon image. Any violations to this rule will be deleted from this wiki. (Put it this way: if you need a magnifying lens to see the characters in the picture, or it looks like something that can be put on a postage stamp, it's TOO SMALL!) #Please use legible, understandable English in your articles. The community is NOT responsible for fixing your mistakes in grammar and spelling, nor can we read minds. If this is not addressed by the original page creator, the administrators may edit it and interpret the text as they want, so be warned! #Please create a universe designation for whatever character articles you create for your fanfiction series. For example, characters created for the Expanded Animated Universe series must have (Expanded AU) added to the character's name in its title. #Please treat others in the community with respect, regardless of their age, gender, nationality, beliefs, or sexual orientation. Everyone here is free to discuss whatever topics that they wish to discuss in their fanfiction stories as long as they follow the guidelines for appropriate material. #Vandalism WILL NOT be tolerated under any circumstance. You will simply be blocked and your articles removed. #Please DO NOT repeatedly ask other users to make any images, articles, stories, characters, or otherwise. Everyone here has their own series to offer. They work hard on their material, and no-one likes being harassed into doing other people's work. No one should be a Lazy Smurf. This is punishable by blocking between two hours to one full year. (NOTE: If you need help coming up with ideas for stories or images, you may ask other users for their opinions.) *''Please note that an artist may honour a single request for an image if they are not preoccupied with something else. If you are declined, please do not start pestering. If the artist is taking commissions, there will be a charge for the artwork.'' Category:Browse